


Helpless

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finds himself at the mercy of the Reverse-Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

Barry was breathless, back scraping against the hard ground as he gave up his last hopes of escaping the man that was now looming over him. The Reverse-Flash bent down to stare at him, and even through his blurred features his cruel smile was visible, his red eyes making goose bumps run through Barry's whole body.  
  
Their faces were close enough that the Flash could feel the other's breath on him, and that distracted him enough that he did not notice the hand sneaking under his belt until it grabbed the elastic of his costume's pants and forcefully yanked them down.  
  
Panic and fear started running through Barry's body at that, and he instinctively threw a few aimless kicks hoping to dissuade his attacker, but there wasn't a lot of strength left in his body and his movements were hindered by his pants being down to his knees. The Reverse-Flash merely grabbed his ankles to stop him and then, sure the Flash would not react anymore, finished pulling the pants off. The force of the movement made Barry's back grate against the ground, and as he winced in pain the terrifying realization that his underwear had been removed as well dawned on him.  
  
With the knowledge that he had no chances of escaping the man in yellow, Barry's heart sank in his chest and he closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but the situation he was in. If he tried hard enough, he could imagine he was somewhere else, with someone else, and not about to get raped by the man who killed his mother.  
  
The cold air on his thighs was already making him tremble a little, but when a hand finally touched him, Barry started shaking considerably, and he kept doing his best to keep his eyes firmly shut and distract himself. Drawing in a sharp breath, he threw away all the denial he had been in recently and imagined the man currently touching him was Harrison Wells. Envisioning his mentor above him, staring at him through his glasses and caressing him was enough to make Barry's dick twitch.  
  
The hand moved, and he could now feel leather fingers on his dick, giving it a few lazy strokes before gripping it almost painfully and stroking him faster. Letting out a sob, the young man arched his back, trying to prevent his bare ass from scraping on the cold ground, but the Reverse-Flash used it as a chance to grab one of his ankles again and pull it upwards, raising Barry's lower body.  
  
Opening his eyes and lifting a little his head from the ground, Barry felt panic surge again at the sight of the man in yellow kneeling in front of him, holding one of his legs up and, from what he could tell, still smiling.  
  
He wanted to close his eyes again, but he found himself widening them instead and letting out a surprised groan when he felt a finger being pressed inside him. The discomfort made him thrash a little, with the only result of hitting his head back on the hard ground, as the Reverse-Flash was still holding his leg in an iron grip. The man seemed irked at the reaction, and abruptly forced the rest of his finger inside Barry's ass.  
  
With all his muscles still aching, the feeling of a finger inside him was barely uncomfortable, and Barry doubled his efforts to imagine he was with doctor Wells instead. Would the man be gentle with him? Or was he an impatient lover? He let out a sigh as he fantasized about being the one to cause those blue eyes to become clouded with lust.  
  
Sighing turned into moaning when the Reverse-Flash pressed another finger inside him, and keeping them against his prostate started vibrating them. Barry was ashamed of his body's reaction, but he couldn't help it. His dick was hard and he was craving touch, so he lifted one of his hands, but before he could move it any farther, the other man removed his fingers and used his hand to stop him. Barry let out a frustrated growl, and he could swear his Reverse chuckled in response.  
  
After making sure the Flash wouldn't move anymore, the man dragged down his own pants enough to free his hard cock, and grabbing the leg Barry had still on the ground, he maneuvered both of their bodies in what was probably a better position for him. With his lower body forced higher, Barry was extremely uncomfortable lying on the ground, so he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself, then hooked his feet on the other's shoulders and pushed lightly, hoping the man would get the hint.  
  
The man in yellow understood what he wanted to do, and bending over him, he placed his hands on each side of Barry, letting him adjust himself to be more comfortable. When he was lying down in an adequate position, Barry gave a minute nod and closed his eyes again.  
  
The Reverse-Flash didn't waste any more time, and pushed inside Barry, forcing his way in until he bottomed out. Barry opened his mouth to let out a scream, but the man immediately pressed a hand on it, and without letting him have any time to adjust, he started mercilessly thrusting inside him. The thrusts, combined with vibrations that made their way from the man in yellow's body to his own, were making it hard for Barry to think about anything but the wonderful sensations he was feeling.  
  
His whole body in overdrive with pleasure, it didn't take long for Barry to reach his limit and orgasm.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, Barry realized that he had passed out and was now alone. He groaned and stood up, almost falling back down immediately due to the pain cursing through his whole body. Feeling nothing but shame, he picked up his pants and underwear and put them back on, and hoped nobody was at the labs to see him return in his current state.


End file.
